This invention relates to archery target devices, more particularly, a three-dimensional archery target device that has at least two vital target areas.
Rather than using one-dimensional planar archery targets, hunters/archers prefer to use three-dimensional targets in order to have more realistic target practices. The current three-dimensional archery targets, which may be shaped and sized like live deer or other animals, contain only one vital target area wherein hunters/archers aim. The hunter/archer focuses on the front end of the animal, typically the head and chest area, and visually maps out the vital target area in relation to the head. In all cases, the vital target area is chest area of an animal target wherein the heart and lungs are located. Hunters/archers simply place the target at a desired location, move away from the target and aim for the chest area.
Although the use of conventional three-dimensional archery targets provide the most realistic hunting/archery target scenario, there are several drawbacks to using such targets. First, because the chest area is the most desired area to hit a deer, skilled archers find themselves hitting the same area again and again, thereby breaking up and destroying the chest. Second, if the chest area is broken up so much so as to no longer be useful, a hunter/archer must purchase an entirely new target or, at the very least, a new target area, which is costly. Third, as these highly skilled archers aim for and hit the same area, he or she must shoot and remove one arrow at a time in order to avoid damaging the arrow already in the chest as replacing damaged arrows is costly. Fourth, as the hunter/archer focuses primarily on the front section of an animal-shaped target, the hind-quarters are unneeded and therefore frivolous. Finally, as the targets only have one vital target area on each side of the target, archers must either reposition the target, reposition his or her placement in relation to the target or use a plurality of targets in order to have diversified angle of insertion target practice.
Thus, a need exists for a three-dimensional archery target device having at least two vital target areas on at least one side.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Patent No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication Date6,550,773McKenzie et al.Apr. 22, 20036,254,100RinehartJul. 3, 20014,477,082McKenzie et al.Oct. 16, 19842004/0108659PulkrabekJun. 10, 20046,575,469LoveJun. 10, 20035,308,084MorrellMay 3, 19945,503,403MorrellApr. 2, 19964,203,600BrownMay 20, 19805,498,001Franks et al.Mar. 12, 1996